Lovemap
by akelly
Summary: His warm, brown hand touched my face. I knew this was it. It always had been. This is Renesemee and Jacob's story. It tells their journey through life.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

I think I had known. I think I had always known. I think my heart had always been his. Every touch, every laugh, every thought was his. He had me before I even knew it. He belonged to me. I also knew I never deserved him. Never deserved the love and longing he poured out onto me every day of my short but sweet life. Now when I stood here contemplating this love, he looked down at me with his soft, brown eyes. Who in the entire supernatural world could have fathomed this pairing? Could have believed in its existence? I was all I could ever give him, and it sufficed.

Chapter 1: WHAT HAVE I DONE?

I had always been a little off. I was able to show people pictures in their minds with just one touch of my skin. My thoughts, secrets and visions were completely exposed to anyone. My story telling abilities coincided with the fact that I was technically 8 years old but physically I was about 18. For this mutation, I was never allowed into a "real" school with "real" kids, "real" dances, and "real" drama. Not to say my life was boring. Not in the very least. To be honest, I was probably one of the most interesting beings in the history of mankind or, well, beings. Anyway, I was saying how off I was. Yeah, drinking blood is actually looked down upon in many parts of the world. Also, I guess people perceive me as beautiful but get really shocked when I can speak perfect Latin. What? Runway models can't do that!? Let's also not forget the fact that my parents and immediate family are a vampire coven who ironically are "vegetarians". Having friends that are werewolves did not put me on top of the cool list either. Yeah, it's kind of a downer.

Okay, honestly, I do not even care about half of this stuff. I mean don't get me wrong, I am off. However, I have grown to accept and even love some of my abnormalities. I had the rest of eternity to mull it over if I wanted to, which can be added to the "weirdo" list as well. Eternity – what a controversial concept. The thought of staying young forever and seeing every change in society, technology, etc. was appealing to me. The less appealing part could be argued that eternity changed people's perspectives. In other words, life could not be lived with enthusiasm and passion. As if to say, eternity lead to no purpose in one's life. These thoughts appeared in my head more than once but like I said I had all of eternity to mull over them. Or maybe I just think a little too much about things that are quite possibly trivial. Maybe people should just live their lives and not worry about those kinds of things.

"Ness, come on! We were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago!"

My mother, Bella Cullen, is one of a kind. Her personality is every bit as beautiful as she is. Never have I not felt loved by her. She shows me every chance she can get and is passionate about me. I have loved her with every fiber of my existence ever since I can remember, which was the day I was born so yeah a long time.

"Ness, seriously! Please!" The door opened slightly, and I could make out my mother's thin silhouette. Her soft, pale face pleading me as it peaks around the wooden frame. It is hard to believe but my mother is 18 years older than me. However, right now, it looks as if she could have been my sister. My parents looked way too good for their age.

"Okay, sorry!" She ducked out as soon as I replied. She was probably getting the present wrapped.

Today was Grandpa Charlie's birthday, and we were all going to his house to celebrate. When I say all I mean the whole coven and some friendly neighborhood werewolves. It was going to be fun. It always was.

My mom loved my grandfather almost as much as she loved my father and me. With my obvious and unexplainable growth spurt, Grandpa Charlie was always a little taken aback when he saw me, but he never asked questions. I think deep down though he knew the truth or at least contemplated it.

I got dressed and ready for the big day. It was Grandpa Charlie's _50__th_ birthday. Almost thirty of those years were spent on the Fork's police force. He loved to play off like some tough guy but I know he was a sucker especially for me. I was his only grandchild which I guess would entitle me to a lot of attention. When I was younger, well okay up until about last year, I would always spend almost every weekend with him at his house. He always tried to do activities that I wanted but the days usually ended up with us watching some sporting event on tv. I actually did come to enjoy basketball, football, wrestling, what have you. This tolerance definitely came in handy when I was hanging with the La Push gang.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey dad." Yes, sigh. My dad has always been a heartthrob. I see the way women look at him when we go out in public. Lately, I have been getting glares from many of these adoring women, which is disgusting. He is my father, and these bimbos think I am _with_ him. Okay, no.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Good. You?" He chuckled at the end. I am sure he heard my thoughts.

"Annoyed with mom. I couldn't put _Pride and Prejudice_ down." I smiled which he returned with no reluctance. It was easy to see why women melted in his presence.

We both joined my mother in the living room of our cottage. The quaint, little place that I had called home for all these years. It was definitely _Better Homes and Gardens_ material. Especially when Grandma Esme kept up on all the minute details. The home was absolutely breathe taking.

She was in the living room putting the finishing touches on the gift. I had went with her the day she picked it out. We had no idea what we were looking for in that electronic store, but that was no problem when almost half the staff came running to us before we stepped five feet into the building. Our knights in shining armor were there to assist us in the best sound and picture quality. It ended quite nicely for mom. She ended up saving half the original price. The sales clerk telling her that it was absolutely no problem and winking at me, saying he would take care of his boss. Now the gift was wrapped, and I could honestly say that the 65" big screen tv was going to make Grandpa Charlie cry.

"Done!" She looked to my father and me for approval.

"Nice wrapping!" I said. "Charlie is going to love it!" my dad followed.

Her smile stretched. "Ready?" We both nodded as she lifted the heavy tv set into her dainty arms. Please, feel free to add that to the "weirdo" list as well.

When we reached the main house, the rest of the family was already in the garage - packing up the two cars with their own presents.

"Oh my God! I love that color on you!" Alice shrieked when she saw me in the yellow sundress. I absolutely loved shopping with my Aunt Alice. Aunt Rose and my mother never enjoyed it quite as much as I did. She had the best advice about hair, makeup, clothes, and boys. Not that I was dating anybody but she always would give in on some secrets of the male mind, but to be honest, there isn't much of a secret there. Men are pretty obvious from what I have observed of my male friends and family. Not much mystery there, sorry.

"I knew it was a good choice. Always go with your instincts."

"Instincts or foresight?" I teased. Jasper who was behind her rolled his eyes mockingly.

She grinned mischievously. "Hmm… maybe both."

We all got into the expensive but necessary, as told to me by the males of this household, cars. The drive to Grandpa Charlie's was short but running was always faster – anywhere.

"We're going hunting this Saturday." Dad told me from the driver's seat. Of course, he heard my need for speed thought.

"Sweet!" I replied. Hunting was an adventure to me. Considering I did not get to go to high school or have many friends outside of my supernatural world, hunting was like a day at an amusement park, which I have been to. Rollercoasters were such a thrill. Mom and dad did not have the same enthusiasm I as I did but Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper sure did. We probably rode about twenty different rides that day about five times each. However, we don't go as often as I would like because with the pounding hearts and rushing blood of the surrounding humans it's sometimes hard to concentrate.

As we approached the house, all the lights were on, and it looked like many guests had already arrived. The house looked so out of place for a guy like grandpa. It was decorated with lights and candles in the window. I had a feeling that Alice had been up to something this afternoon. It had some serious potential.

"I'm going to hide the tv." My mom said. She hated surprises but loved giving them.

My dad gave me a knowing grin as we got out of the car and mom went around the back of the house. I felt Grandma Esme's arm around my shoulder. Her persistent beam on her face. I loved my father's parents, or adoptive parents. They were more optimistic than the rest of the family. Their love was what fueled this strange and unearthly family. Even though I knew she hated the smell of food, Grandma Esme always made me something when I was over. For not liking food, she made the best lasagna. My grandfather Carlisle had the biggest heart, metaphorically speaking, of anyone I knew. He was brilliant. Due to my mutation, I have had to be home schooled and Grandpa Carlisle supervised it. When I was little, he would take me on "field trips" to zoos, museums, and forests. There was always something new to learn from him. Lately, we would stay up talking about books, history, and current events. Often, I would fall asleep while debating with him. I loved his views on everything. He was so thoughtful with his responses. If he didn't know something, he would find the answer.

"Hey! Look who's here." Seth, one of my favorite people of all time, greeted us at the door. I had always thought he was cute and very sweet. I wasn't physically attracted to him, just a sibling type of adoration. Besides, he had his arm around Nicole, his imprintee's shoulder. She was tall and beautiful. That was nothing new though. It seemed like all the imprintees were. Her smile was white and perfect.

"Hi, Nessie," she said.

"Hey!" I replied back.

Before I could say anymore, Seth gave me a tight squeeze. His eyes were full of mock worry when he released me. "They grow up so fast don't they?" I had to laugh. Seth was always entertaining.

That's when he saw me. Or heard me rather. "Hey, Ness! Still recovering?" Aww. Jacob Black. Now he was definitely my favorite person of all time. His long, black hair tossed from side to side over his brown skin as he walked towards me. His grin was as big as his face. I think I had every part of his face memorized. There was hardly a time that we went without seeing each other.

"What? Of course. I hope you didn't cry after you left today. I would feel just so awful!" I teased him. Jake and I usually raced anywhere and everywhere. Out of all the things that we had in common, I would say running was number one. Once we both got so caught up in the excitement, we ended up half way through Canada before we knew it. Today was a jog compared to that.

"I always cry when I leave you." He mocked. I couldn't help but feel like he meant it a little. Jake and I were pretty much inseparable. I had known him all my life. He knew everything about me. Even from the time I was born he felt a deep loyalty to me. Enough to give me a bracelet to show it. I had never thought I was a replacement of my mother to him but rather a different kind of friend who he could still show his undying loyalty too. I was never quite told the whole story about the love triangle between my parents and Jacob, but as time went on I was able to pick up the innuendos from Uncle Emmett's jokes. This didn't really bother me, but recently I got a little irritated when it was covertly brought up. I felt protective of Jacob. Jacob Black was a very good friend. He was always like a protector, caretaker, and brother. Of course, by the looks of him, I was grateful that he was not my actual brother. His heartthrob abilities were equal to that of my dad, but with him, I always felt flattered when women thought I was his lover.

"Nessie!" Grandpa Charlie walked over and hugged me tightly.

"Happy birthday, Grandpa!" I chanted.

He put me down, eyed me suspiciously, and looked around a little morbid.

"Yeah. I always think this party is a little overkill." I laughed. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Charlie! You won't let your loving family do anything else for you for the rest of the year. So what do you expect?" Sue Clearwater was a caring woman but always sharp. Her and grandpa had been dating since I can remember.

"Hey, Nessie. Hey, Jake." She greeted us. I guessed she was in the kitchen working hard on the meal. Jake and I both greeted her warmly, and we all exchanged pleasantries.

"Charlie." She said after. "I need help finding that new baster we bought the other day. I told you to put it in a specific spot but I guess you forgot." Leave it to Sue to put Charlie in his place. She turned to the kitchen. Grandpa followed and rolled his eyes before he left.

"Oh. Turkey!" Jake said as he turned to me, his smile as bright as ever. He was always hungry.

The party was fun. Tons of good times with the whole, in my opinion, extended family. The food was great! Everyone thanked Sue for her cooking expertise. My vampire family politely excluded themselves from the dinner. Saying they "accidently" ate before they came. How convenient, right? Once again, everyone who knew put it off and everyone who I am sure had a little idea also put it off. It was comical to see people's reactions.

After dinner, there was cake. I couldn't tell you if it was good or not because the La Push boys had it all eaten by the time I could get to it. Of course, much to Grandpa Charlie's disappointment, there were gifts. I was right. Grandpa did cry. Well, he got teary but for him that's crying.

We all spread out more and formed groups of people. Some people played cards while others watched tv. I was playing with John and Layla, Sam and Emily Uley's children. I was teaching them how to play jacks. The deal was that every time they won I had to show them a vision and every time they lost… Well, I still had to show them a vision. They love it when I show visions. It's the coolest thing in the world to them. It wasn't until John said something that I realized Jake had left my side – a phenomenon in itself.

"I don't know." I said looking around to find him. "Maybe he went to go get more food."

To answer our confusion about thirty seconds later, he entered the house looking slightly off guard.

"What happened to him?" John asked me. He was very intuitive for being six.

If only to increase my confusion, my parents came in after him looking both confused and frustrated. I wondered what could cause such emotion on my families faces during this great party. I knew my parents and Jake had their differences from time to time, but the look on their faces was completely troubled. _What now?_ I thought. Hearing my thought, my father looked over at me. His face became more worried in the process. _Did I do something?_ He shook his head to answer me. _Whew! Okay! Well then what? _He looked away. All three of them not making eye contact with me for the rest of the party.

The car ride home was quite. Too quite. What was on their minds? As we got out of the car, I realized the wordless aroma was contagious as I looked at the rest of my families faces. Whatever! I was probably too young to understand. Too young? I could read Hemmingway at the age of 1.

We all said our goodbyes and "I love yous" before setting off to the cottage. Man, even Uncle Emmett was speechless. Something was up.

When we got back to the house, it got even weirder. I was about to pull the covers over my head when my parents walked into my room.

"Hey?" I said confused, but hoping for answers.

"Hey, babe." My mom said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I replied looking from her to my father. His face was blank. Her face was beautiful but pained.

"We have never really talked about… dating with you. It had never been an issue until recently." My mom said looking uncomfortable. I knew this talk would eventually come but honestly I didn't know any boys other than the ones from La Push and the occasional visitor. Even so, I did not want to have this conversation with them, no matter how much people thought we were friends rather than parents and child.

"Mom, it's okay. You and dad don't have to worry. I'm not interested in anyone." I assured them.

"Hear your mother out, Nessie." My father said still blank faced. I could tell he didn't want to be in this situation anymore than I did. I turned back to her.

"We realize that things have… changed especially with your body." She blurted the last part out abruptly.

"I realize you know about dating, boys, and… sex." She added the last one with regret. "You are a smart kid. However, when you find the right guy," She stole a glance at my father. "It will be new for you, for all of us" She added looking at my father again. "We want you to know we support you with every decision."

I looked to my father uncomfortably. Blank stared back. "Okay." I replied. "Thanks." I was so confused. I was not dating anyone let alone making a decision.

After a moment of awkward silence, they got up. My mom touched her heart. "Whatever you do, always follow this." Wow! Kind of corny, but that was my mom – very passionate.

"Okay." That was my only response. I tried to go over in my head if I had made any new guy friends recently, and what exactly did I do or say to him to make my parents think I wanted to start dating? However, I was very tired and went to sleep before I could go through the short list of boys that I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mystery Man

The next day was weirder. Even when I woke up, the atmosphere felt different. I was almost too afraid to make too much noise in my room as I got dressed. It would be horrifying if my mother came in telling me about birth control. I stayed quite not wanting to chance it. I didn't even know if I could have children. My species was very rare and little was known about us hybrids. I took in a deep breath before leaving my room hoping today would be bearable.

As mom and dad met me in the front room of our little cottage to go to the main house, they did not make much eye contact with me. The only real response I got from them was my mother. She kissed my forehead. Her cool lips felt good against my warm, sometimes hot, skin. As I looked up, her eyes were so focused on me. I felt like I was dying. Maybe I was. Maybe Nahuel, the only other one I knew of our hybrid kind, was wrong. Maybe he only based his assumptions about half humans and half vampires on his own personal experience. I mean it is strange that I am a vampire but yet blood runs through my veins. Yeah, a little ironic.

My heart quickened a little and I knew they would hear. Both of them shot worried glances at me. Then my mother, knowing my father would hear my thoughts, looked to him for comfort. He only stared at me. Worry and what I thought was anger filling his porcelain features. There was too much tension in here. I was sure that if I was truly dying my parents would not have come into my room last night to assure me that they would approve of any man that I dated.

"Okay. Let's go. I am starving," I said, hoping to cut the tension. It was like I used a blunt butter knife. Mom still shot concerned glances towards my father. In attempts to lessen my mother's worry, he put his arm around her tiny waist. The whole way to the house I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. I almost tripped a few times because I could not concentrate on anything else. Also, I was not as graceful as the rest of my family. They considered that part of an inheritance from my mother's side. Ugh! What had I done? Did I unknowingly kiss a boy? I was so confused.

As we got to the house, I wanted a distraction and to get away from my abnormal parents. I sensed that they did too, because once inside the house, both of them went right into the front room. I could hear whispers in the next room but decided to tune them out. I needed to study. If someone didn't know better, they would think we were siblings fighting.

Grandpa Carlisle saw the annoyed look on my face and pushed a chair towards me. I obeyed as Grandma Esme made me toast. I liked mine with honey, instead of the typical butter. I was such a strange creature. I thanked Grandma as she sat the delicious toast in front of me. It amazed me still and my family as well that I could live off of human and vampire food. I was like a super human or a super vampire, any way you want to look at it.

Before he went to the hospital, Grandpa Carlisle taught me about radicals. He gave me a list of homework problems to do. With some obvious reluctance, dad came to my side at the table. Dad typically supervised when Grandpa could not. He wasn't really needed much though, especially today. His eyes kept grinding into me. I looked up at him a few times and said stop in my head. He did for about 32 seconds then went back to doing it. I decided to give that up and just continued with my studies.

After I was done, I thrust the papers at my father, hoping he would stop for good and get that I was sincerely pissed. Everyone else besides my parents were back to normal. No more awkward looks from them. Uncle Emmett even went back to teasing me about something. His way of showing affection I guess. Besides Grandma Esme and dad, we all watched the twelve o'clock news. I could not believe what time it was, usually he was here by now. I was afraid of this. I was afraid Jake would avoid me. After last night's conversation with my parents, he did not look at me as much as usual and kept a good distance. He laughed at all the jokes and responded to people, but he wasn't himself. As Aunt Rose was running her fingers through my hair, a slight annoyance now that I was older but still enjoyable nonetheless, Jake came in the door. He looked a little winded. His brown hair was in a ponytail which hung from the nape of his neck. He was of course shirtless like most days. His skin slightly glistened with sweet smelling sweat. Yes, that sounds gross, but I loved the smell of Jake. Lately, I noticed he would wear cologne but I personally preferred just his own scent. It engrossed me. There were times when he would find me getting a little too close to get more of his delicious fragrance. It was so embarrassing but he just smiled, kind of smugly if you asked me.

"Hey," he said slightly out of breathe. Everyone greeted him. His dark eyes found mine. I smiled but he only returned with half of his. Oh, so it was going to be like this, huh? Nonetheless, he came and sat right next to me. Closer than last night at least. Aunt Rose instinctively pulled her hand out of my hair and inched slightly away. Jacob and her were never the best of friends.

He sat there for a minute, turning to the tv. I was sure he was pretending to watch the news. Sports and sitcoms were more his thing. I studied his face a little. _What was he thinking?_ I wondered. Soon enough, he answered my thought.

"I was thinking," he looked serious. This was not my Jake. "maybe we could go for a walk." Suddenly, my father appeared on my other side. I hated how my family could do that, just prance into the next room without making a sound. I swear they practiced.

"Jacob, could I please talk to you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. I tried to shake this off. This couldn't be a reoccurrence of last night, is it?

Jacob got up without looking at me and followed my father upstairs. Aunt Rose abruptly took her spot right next to me again with her fingers stroking my brown locks, like Jacob had never been there. My eyes still stared up the stairs toward the banister. I wondered if Jake would tell me what they were saying. Even if he wouldn't maybe I could touch his skin and see what it was that is if he was thinking about it. I mean is this seriously about me dating boys. Or maybe worse… sex. I did not want to think about my father and Jake discussing that especially about me. Ugh! I hate this! I glanced over at my mother. Her expression matched mine. She kept looking towards the second story.

About ten minutes passed, both of them came down looking a little tired. Jake came over to me and dad went to my mother's side. She looked to him for answers. My father would not take his eyes off of Jacob.

I got up and reached for Jacob's hand. He pulled it away too quick. I was a little taken aback.

"Do you want to go for that walk?" I asked. He looked torn. However, instantly, he smiled.

"I would love to," he said.

We both headed out the door and down the path into the woods. We didn't say anything for a long time. I tried to rub up against him to see something but he backed away before I could think it. I twirled his bracelet between my fingers every now and then. We got to the little patch of grass where we usually laid and talked for hours. I sat down instinctively. Jacob eyed me suspiciously and sat a little further than usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Was he serious? "Well, you and my father must have had a serious talk. What about?"

He hesitated. I think he wanted to tell me. He told me everything.

"Nessie," he shook his head. The wind catching his sweet scent before he added, "Now is not the time."

Okay. He is serious. "The time for what?" I got stern. "Jacob, if this is about me being younger than all of the rest of you, I can honestly say that I am a big girl now." He chuckled a little. My face softened. I hated the fact that most of my family treated me like I was still a baby, but I could not resist Jake's laughter. It was husky and soothing.

"No," he responded. He still had his teasing face on. "It's not about your age. Don't worry. One day I am sure you will know."

"Okay. How about that one day be today?" I smiled. His brown eyes narrowing as he took me in for a minute.

"No. Sorry."

I flopped to the ground looking to the sky, giving up.

"Are you trying to be mysterious, Jacob Black?" I teased. A few moments passed by. I could feel the heat in his body rise and his heart beat faster. This did not really shock me. I sensed those changes a lot when he was around me.

"Would you like that?" he asked. His response shocked me. I turned to face him. His tone was almost too sincere. We looked at each other. What wasn't he telling me?

"I would like you to be you," I replied thoughtfully, my heart skipping a beat.

He smiled, his perfect white teeth glistening in the sun. "Good. That's not too hard." He laid on the ground next to me. Eventually, I followed.

After awhile, I subtly touched his hand. I still wanted to see my father and his earlier conversation, and if I was lucky, the one from last night too. I was slightly disappointed when a glimpse of me in my bathing suit from the previous summer flashed through my mind. I loved that suit. It was white with different shades of blue swirling through it and the first bikini I ever owned. However, it was a little too revealing. I didn't realize when I bought it how much I had grown in those particular areas. My uncles and father never let it go how tight it was. I had caught Jacob a few times staring a little too hard at my figure. My heart skipped another beat as I was sure the image was still running through his mind. My face got a little red and I was happy he was looking at the sky. This should surprise me. Like I said men were pretty obvious, and that summer I could tell that most of the boys from La Push liked my suit too.

I dared to touch his hand again. It was my face from a few moments ago. Except, this vision made me look more angelic than I think was possible. My heart thudded slightly. I reached for his whole hand this time. No images occurred in my head so I figured none were in his. He twined his fingers in mine. An unusual chill ran down my spine considering the heat coming from his body. I cleared my mind of those previous thoughts. Both of us laying there, letting the wind wipe through us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: DESPAIR

The next few days got more and more awkward. Nothing earth shattering happened except more unknown conversations between everyone else but me. The actions of my family increased in their abnormality and lowered my tolerance quite a bit. Jake even got weirder. One day he didn't show up to the house until five. I asked if everything was going okay with the wolf pack. He looked a little taken aback and said no it was all good. I had to admit. I kind of hoped something was wrong there to explain his unusual behaviors towards me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stay mad at Jake.

My family and Jake's attitudes changed mine as well. By Saturday, I was getting really good at avoiding them. On Friday, I had gone almost the entire day without saying much to anyone. My dad still narrowed his eyes around me. Whenever I caught him, he would pretend to be looking at something else. Yeah, real mature. At this point, it made me sick to my stomach if I thought too much about the situation. It sucked though because it was always there staring me in the face.

Not only after the awkward conversations with my parents, but now my _entire family_ was once again avoiding eye contact with me. Was I missing something? I ran through the list of boys again and again. Only lingering on one face longer than any of the others. Jacob. I don't know. I mean I guess we were always together but it was more like twins or close siblings, right? Maybe my dad had caught me thinking slightly impure thoughts about him, and that's why he kept shooting horrid glances at me. It was nothing to be really embarrassed about. I mean can you blame me? He is tall, dark, and handsome. Isn't that every girls dream? I also liked that he protected me in his Jake ways. It was sweet but nothing more than that.

Oh, this was giving me such a headache. I knew my dad could probably hear my every thought, but whatever. They all were treating me like I had a disease. I mean I know I'm off but do _not_ add salt to the wound.

I tried to push it aside as we were getting close to the prey. We all slowed our paces. I stole a glance at Jake. Maybe they were all just this concerned about my well-being with boys. I mean I guess I did not have much experience at all. I hadn't even been kissed. Not that I didn't know what to expect. I had grown up in the 21st century. Sex was talked about all over tv. It wasn't a hard concept to figure out either. Grandpa Carlisle had taught me the anatomy of the reproductive system about six months ago. It was fascinating how babies were made. Physiologically speaking, I mean.

While I thought this over, I was suddenly shocked with the realization that even though I shared every juicy detail of my life with Jake, I could never talk to him about _boys_. I couldn't think of why it would be weird but it would be. It shouldn't be though. He honestly knows everything.

"Ness, watch out!" Jake yelled. The rest of the family turned suddenly, and I started falling. The brown dirt about to become close friends with my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a jagged rock which could do a good number on my thigh. My vampire senses usually slowed things down like this. Jake caught me right before I was going to react. Inside, I was a little angry. What? Now you can touch me after how many days of not saying more than ten words to me?

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. Was I even allowed to apologize? I guess that was the wrong response because all of them went back to avoiding me, even Jake. I had to say this hurt. Jake never avoided me and except for that fall just now, I could've sworn he thought I wasn't on the trip with him and my family. I felt sudden emotions of annoyance and longing for him to talk to me.

Then in the trees they were there.

"Mine!" Alice whispered looking mischievously at Jasper. They sprinted towards the deer in a race. It was not a typical race. They were much too graceful.

Then it happened so quickly. You would have missed it with human eyes. A family of deer came out into the little opening in the forest, and instinctively, we all rushed behind trees. Jake and I shared one. His arm was around my shoulders in order to keep both of us behind it. Okay, I'm confused. I tried to clear my head while he touched me. I didn't want him knowing I was conflicted and I didn't know why. However, maybe if I did, someone would finally explain. I flashed him a picture of the moment the other night at the party. He jerked his head over to me. We were silent, just staring at each other. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Fine, whatever! I shrugged his arm off of me and looked around the tree.

I saw him, the young buck. He was gorgeous. He looked little but strong. I wanted him. His blood called to me like music, like my prayers answered. I looked back at Jake. He had phased but was still staring at me. His tan fur danced gently in the soft wind that blew around us. His dark eyes looked sad and his jaw was set in what looked like a frown.

I turned my attention back to the meal. I timed myself perfectly. Letting him graze and take in his last bit of oxygen. He was so gorgeous. It was almost an honor when they were this handsome. As if, he was born for me to feed on his blood and take in his beauty.

I crouched and watched him, waiting. Then he saw me. He darted knowing what I was after. I ran after him. I was too fast. Before the young knew it, I was on top of him. Quickly breaking his neck and spine. I wanted it to be as painless as possible for him.

He was even better than he looked. His blood was like a feast ten times over. I slowly took out his life supply, savoring every second. Before I was done, I could feel Jake coming up behind me. I turned and he nudged me. I knew what he wanted. I nodded my head. When I finished, he tore into the animal, tasting his lean meat. We always shared our meal this way but today was different. He didn't look at me the same. I hated this. I wanted to ask him what his problem was with me. Was dating such a big deal? Was I condemned to a lifetime of no boys, because my family was a little uncomfortable with the idea?

I didn't even wait for him. I started walking back to Alice, Jasper, and my parents. All of them finishing their meals up. Alice and Jasper gave me a grave look like someone had just died. Was I dying? Mom's eyes were filled with concern, and my father looked at me then back to his prey so quickly that I thought if it was possible he hurt himself.

"I think I'm going to head back," I said irritated. No I was past irritated. I was infuriated.

"Okay," my mom replied. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No," I said looking towards where we had come. "I want to go by myself."

"Okay." That was all she said, and I was running. Why couldn't I know these secrets? I know I was younger than them and they wanted to protect me but was it really that big of a deal? Were boys really that much of a mystery? I thought about the La Push gang. No, definitely not mysteries. I thought about Jake. The way he stared at me behind the tree. It almost tore my heart out. He was such a good person, but right now, he was being a jerk.

I made it to the cottage but decided I didn't want to deal with my confusing family when they returned. I turned down a narrow path. This was another way we took to go hunting. I needed to think or not think whichever one hurt less. I was obviously spoiled. Throughout my whole little existence, no one in my family especially Jake ever avoided me like they did today. This is expected though. I am technically a teenager but I didn't feel any angst at all. I loved my family and was told I was beyond my years.

This path was peaceful. It lead down to the river about three miles away. I decided to walk. I needed more time to myself. The air was thick. Rain must be coming. Instead of thinking of my depression, I thought about the little woodland creatures around me. Like most children, I grew up watching the classics. Most, if not all, portrayed the personification of animals. I smiled to myself as I looked absent mindedly at a squirrel running along the ground. In the world I lived in, it wouldn't faze me if he started talking to me. A chuckle broke my lips as I contemplated what we would discuss – the weather, his hobbies. I walked like this for awhile thinking of the creatures in the forest, a smile coming across my face every so often.

The path ended and I realized I had reached the river. The air was cooler now. The leaves swished more than before. It felt so good against my hot skin. Then out of the corner of my eye, sitting about ten feet from me, he gazed into the fast moving water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: WHO KNEW? OH YEAH, ME!

He turned to look at me when I had come into the clearing. His tan skin was slightly wet. I could see that he had been running. He was not shirtless this time. _For once_, I thought. My eyes reached his. They were dark brown pools of hope and possibly regret. He sat with his arms draped over his knees.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey," I replied, looking from him to the ground. "How did you find me?"

He motioned for me to come sit by him. Answers, maybe? "I followed your scent and laughter." I went to him. Even though I was annoyed, I couldn't resist my best friend. "What was so funny?" he asked when I sat near him. I didn't want to get to close. One because I was incredibly annoyed with him and two because I didn't want my feelings to be seen.

I blushed a little when I recalled the memories of my little woodland friends. "Nothing. Just thinking about all those movies I used to watch when I was younger."

"Oh," he replied, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I think he was trying to see into my soul.

We sat there for a few moments. The river babbled calmly. The flowers smelled sweet. The air was still condensing. How could there be conflict on this beautiful day? I decided to break the silence. His eyes still focused on me.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. He contemplated my question. "The other night at the party," I continued. "you and my parents looked worried. Then," I cringed recalling the memory, "they came into my room…"

"They told me," he said, returning his gaze to the water. Okay, and…?

I guess I would have to keep the conversation going. "I think I am missing something. Why is me dating a big deal? I'm not even interested in anyone."

"Really?" he looked at me, pain creeping in his eyes. "No one?" I looked back into his face for a moment then nodded. I wanted to look away. He reacted as though I had stabbed him in the back. My heart went into my throat for a second. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said confused. "Is there supposed to be someone?" He sighed again. I thought he might cry. He couldn't take his eyes off of me. I wanted to look away but the way he stared it was mesmerizing.

"Jake," I said worried. He looked down at my wrist. He played with the bracelet he gave me so long ago. His eyes were full of misery. We both watched the bracelet twist back and forth between Jacob's fingers for a few moments.

Then it hit me. Like a ton of bricks. In that moment, it became so obvious. Jake _liked_ me. No, he had imprinted. How could I have been so stupid? My entire life he took care of me, watched me. In hopes, I would someday notice. My best friend was in love with me.

My breathing quickened and my eyes were suddenly glossy. I felt an urge to run, to hide, to cry. Jake noticed my sudden change. He reached for my wrist but I pulled away. I backed up from him a little on the ground.

"Nessie?" he asked. I looked at him. He was a wreck. I couldn't breathe or think. Finally, I could think of only one thing to say.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I felt like an idiot. It was obvious, now with my eyes open, to how he felt. The looks, the images were all of me. Not another woman, ever. He had been waiting for me all this time to be not only his friend but his soul mate. All this time and I never knew.

"I'm so sorry," he reached to whisper softly in my ear. I pulled back, scared. Before I could think of it for too long, I was running. Anywhere, but not back to the house. They would be there, knowing, waiting.

I could feel Jake pursue. Damn! He was only slightly faster than me. I kept my pace even for awhile but eventually he caught up.

"Please!" he pleaded. "At least let me explain." Okay, I could give him that. I stopped abruptly, and it took him about twenty yards to realize my action. I leaned against a big tree for support as he walked towards me. The anguish still in his eyes. I knew there was pain in my eyes because in the first time in my life, I was scared to be around Jake. He stayed near but didn't get too close. He knew I was afraid. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair before returning his gaze back to mine. I waited.

"When it happened, it was so quick," he started. "She had lost so much blood during your birth, your mother did." He added. "I loved her and was so afraid of losing her. I wanted to destroy you." His eyes were unbearable to look at. I looked away.

"Destroy me?" I asked.

"Yes." He looked like he wanted to kill himself just then.

"But I loved her," I looked back. "I always have, even before my birth."

"Yes, I know that now. But you have to understand. At that time, she was all I had, all I wanted." The last part stung a little and I didn't know why. "When I went to…" he trailed off. I nodded, getting the picture. "Everything changed. One second I was someone and in the next I was someone completely different." He stepped closer. "It was like you had been calling to me. In that moment, you became the center of my world." He took another step. "I knew then that I would never love anything or anyone more."

I was quiet. I really didn't know what to say. I feel like I should have expected this. Jake never dated anyone. The only woman I knew him ever loving was my mother. It was _so_ obvious. I looked around me, maybe trying to find the words in the trees or moss.

He inched closer. "I have never wanted to influence your decision. You have free will." He said, and I knew he regretted every word. I just stared. I had always wondered about this. Never wanting to see the light but now it was shining brighter than I could have imagined.

"Jake." I said. "I cannot answer you. Not now. I… I only just found out." I think I had known though.

"You've had to of known." He answered, not pleading with me anymore. "It was all for you." I gasped. His passion and lust were too much for me right now. I needed to breathe, to think.

"Jake." I said again, coming up short on words. I had another question.

"Why now?" I asked. "Why? What makes today so special?" His stare became more intense.

"Nessie," he sighed. "you are fully grown and very capable of understanding me. You _have_ to understand that I have been in… pain," I cringed. "for awhile. Waiting for your soul mate is not as glamorous as it sounds." He grinned for the first time today. He moved closer. "You're beautiful, Nessie. The most beautiful person in the world." Now it was my turn to laugh. He held my chin so I was looking right at him. "Seriously." And I knew he was. I couldn't breathe again. "Like I said before, I never wanted to influence your decision, but I still wanted to tell you how I felt, to give myself a fair shot. I understand that you might not return the feeling, but I hope one day you will. I am ready to fight for you if I have to." His last few words sunk in deep. I was speechless. He backed off a little, and my breathing eased.

I felt a cool liquid hit my face. I smelled the air – rain. I turned to him. He was more at ease. I could tell. It was like he removed a giant monkey off his back. Every feature in his face softened, filled with passion.

"I should go," I said, barely audible but I knew he heard me. He nodded and I turned to run back to the cottage, back to my confusion, back to my despair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: REVELATION

The rain was heavy as I returned to the house. I was soaked from head to toe. I hardly noticed. The cottage was empty. The light in the dining room was turned on. The sign of my parents was no where around. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to have to deal with them after that. I saw the note on the kitchen table in my father's handwriting.

_We went to the main house for the night. Call if you need or come over if you want. If not, come over in the morning. Grandma Esme wants to make breakfast._

_Love you more than you'll ever know,_

_Edward_

I was happy to see that I wouldn't have to deal with them tonight that they were giving me my space. I needed to think. This was all too real. Had I expected this? Had I lead him on?

I drifted along the house like a ghost. Not really thinking of my movements. The last few moments with Jake running through my head like a broken record. His eyes, his face, his worry, his hope. It all stung. My heart thudded in my chest then inched its way to my throat. I wanted to cry.

I showered, letting the stress melt away. The hot water felt so good on my skin. It was soothing but only for a little while. Once I was out of the bathroom, my anxiety came rushing back to me. I was tired, and I decided to go to my room and get into some dry clothes.

I picked up _Pride and Prejudice_. Hoping this would clear my head a little. What was I going to say to him? How could I ever be normal around him again knowing he pictured me as his mate since I was born? And how did I feel about all of this?

I was at the part when Elizabeth's youngest sister, Lydia, runs away with Mr. Whickham while she's seeing the countryside with her aunt and uncle. Mr. Darcy is there to support her every need. I couldn't concentrate though. I read over the same paragraph about thirty times.

Eventually, I gave up. I put the book down and laid in my bed. I sat there thinking. He was my best friend and yet so in love with me. I played with the bracelet on my wrist, realizing this as my promise ring. Jake had always been there. Everytime I needed him, he was there. He held me when I cried and listened when I rambled. Why hadn't I seen it before? Everything lead up to his feelings of passion and longing for me.

I didn't know I had started crying until I felt the liquid hit my ear as it slide down and off my face. Then I started bawling. The conversation my parents had with me about dating, the looks from my family. Was it all because of this? Did they know Jake would tell me soon? Had they encouraged it? I recalled the look on my dad's face. Maybe not.

I was so confused, but why? Jake was my own personal bodyguard – protector and caretaker. I gasped, taking in gulps of air between sobs. My heart stopped.

In that moment, I knew. I had always known. He was everything to me. I couldn't live without him. He was my life – my soul. It tore at me to realize that it could have never been another way. To imagine him with another was heartbreaking. I think deep down I had secretly been hoping for this. Dreaming of it. He was my rock, my protector, and now my lover. I could not deny him, just like I knew he never denied me anything.

I ironically laughed at my innocence. How could I have been so blind? How could I have not seen it? The light was so bright in this spot and warm. Like Jake. My Jake. His beautiful face danced happily in front of mine for a while until I realized I had stopped bawling. I was still crying though. Crying with so much joy, happiness, and relief. Relief that I would never have to actually date. I had my soul mate with me from birth. Any girl would be jealous of that good fortune. My world felt so open, so real to me now that I had this newfound love. I guess Jake had always been the reason I woke up every day but knowing was so powerful and so complete.

What was I doing? I couldn't wait another second. I had to go to him. Oh, Jake. He was probably hurt about the way I acted before. I had to make this up to him. It was all I could give him.

I threw on some jeans instead of my sweats and climbed out the window. I was running, freer than I had ever felt before. Throwing myself into the wind and rain that came pouring down – much like my love for Jacob. The sky was black now. The earth would be barely visible to the untrained eye, but with my senses, I could see everything. I could see everything ten times better now.

I did not have to run far. He was only about a hundred yards from my little cottage. His face was winced in regret and grief. The clothes he wore stuck to his skin to show the toned outline of his brown body. His long, dark hair dripped around him, sticking to parts of his neck and face.

"Jake." I said. For once, I was winded.

"Nessie." He judged the longing tone in my voice and came to me quickly. Wrapping his big arms around me. His scent was intoxicating. The warmth overcame me as I looked into his soft, brown eyes. This was it. He was it.

"Jake." I felt ashamed. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted before. You have waited so long for me. I was –" He put one long finger to my lips.

"The wait was worth it. It's okay. I would have reacted the same." Oh, my sweet, forgiving Jake. We stared at each other for a long while. The rain washing away all my childish worries. He was my only concern now. My eyes ran over his soaked face. His face was beautiful, and it was mine. It had always been mine. I reached up in his drenched black hair. He touched my face. A smile breaking across his lips.

"I am so happy right now," he said his voice cracking with overflowing joy. "I cannot tell you. It feels so good." I continued to caress his hair and then his face. He laughed still so happy. "Why? How did you change your mind so fast? I… I never thought you would speak to me again." We both cringed at his last words.

The realization still flowing through me. "I never changed my mind." I said. "You were right. I have always known." He smiled. His hands were so warm even out in this rain. His face changed from complete joy to concern.

"Nessie, you should get back inside. The rain is too cold." I didn't want to but I could feel my face frown.

"Getting rid of me so fast?" I teased. He only grinned as he pulled me in tighter.

"Never." He replied.

I couldn't help myself. My fingers had found the place I wanted so much right now. I pulled him in closer as my lips found his. It was warm, very wet and better than I ever could have imagined. At first, it was soft, and our lips barely grazed each other. Then, he grabbed my face with one of his palms and tightened his grip on my waist. I couldn't help but put my hands through his wet hair again. I had never been kissed before but I knew that this moment was perfect. His tongue traced the insides of my lips, and I pressed up against him more. After a few long moments, his grip loosened reluctantly. With the look on his face, I thought he was going to cry tears of joy.

"Nessie, I don't want you to get cold." He whispered, kissing my forehead softly.

"No. I'm fine." I tried to pull him close again.

"I won't leave you." He assured me. "I want you dry. I'm sure you are wiped out." He was right. I was extremely tired. The day was the longest but best of my life. If you would have asked me this morning, I would not have told you it would end like this.

I smiled at him to agree. He scooped me over his broad shoulder and ran to the cottage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: THE BEGINNING

The time away from him was unbearable as I went the bathroom to clean up. I was once again soaked from head to toe. I put on some new clothes and dried my hair. Ugh! Why is my hair so long? It would take less time and I could be with Jake now if it was shorter. However, I didn't want the wet dog look when I was with him. I knew he wouldn't care though. He had seen me at my worst before. About two years ago, I was running around with the guys from La Push. I was chasing Collin through the trees. I thought I had him. His fur teasing me as I reached for it. Then before I knew it, I was falling. Something I did more often than not I felt especially next to my graceful family. I landed in a puddle of mud. To this day, the pack will not let it go. I had to admit it was funny but definitely not one of my prettiest moments.

I took a little extra time in front of the mirror primping. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose would be so proud. I had never really cared about how I looked to other people. It had never mattered. Now, I felt like it meant everything. I glanced at my features in the mirror. My bronze curls pulled back into a half decent ponytail and my chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. I rushed through the movements, not wanting one more moment without him.

I returned to my room clean and dry. Jacob was dry, too. He held a paper in his hands and was smiling at it. His gaze came to me when I entered the room.

"I showered in your parent's bathroom." He answered my unasked question. Jake had his usual cut off pants on and was of course shirtless. His body looking even tanner against my white sheets. Thoughts of his body came rushing through my head, but in a different light now. He was, in the very least, beautiful. God, I was lucky. All this time, I hadn't noticed as much as I did now, and he was all mine. My Jacob. I blushed slightly and returned my gaze to the paper.

"What is that?" I asked. He reluctantly turned his eyes from me to the thing in his left hand. He gave it to me. The muscles that were now very visible flexing as he did so.

"I found it on the kitchen table."

_Jacob,_

_You cannot see me and I cannot see you but I swear I will be watching. Be good to her._

_Edward_

I laughed, a little more nervously than I would have liked. Dad must have returned sometime during the previous events. I felt a little uncomfortable, thinking about my father's words. I didn't want to have any other talk about boys with him especially now that I was with Jacob. Thinking about my father knowing all of Jake's and my thoughts was not appealing either. I'd hope this would get better.

Jake took the paper from me to put it on my nightstand. He pulled me on the bed in the process. We were on my bed together now. Jake had been on my bed before but tonight and every night after were not going to be the same. Wow! This was so new. I remember once picturing this in my head but not venturing with it very far. Perhaps thinking it could and would never get to that point. Now, my mind was going in so many directions. Many of which I was glad my father could not hear right now.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve." Jake said. I turned to face him. He was grinning, a little too smugly.

I realized I had been thinking this while my right hand rested on his thigh. I blushed. "I am good to your father's word. I will be respectful." He winked. I couldn't breathe again. Ugh! He was going to kill me. I leaned into him more and rested my head on his shoulder. It fit perfectly. We laid there, and I started drifting into sleep. He was stroking my hair, playing with my ponytail. His hands twirled in and out of my curls. I could hear his heart beat faster than ever before. I noticed my own beat as well. They were in synced with each other. Were they always? Lately, I hadn't been this close to Jake. When I was younger, it was nothing for me to sit on his lap and touch him anywhere. Now I made sure I took the necessary precautions. I was nervous. I had never been with someone before especially a man like Jacob. His good looks and charm were intimidating enough, let alone being on a bed with him.

"Are you staying all night?" I hoped, changing the subject in my mind. I looked up into his brown eyes.

"I don't think I have a choice," he replied with a smile. "you are here all alone." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. I felt bumps fill my skin as a chill ran down my spine. His aroma filling my nostrils. It was almost more than I could handle. "I would _die_ if something happened to you."

I turned to him wanting to kiss his sweet tasting lips again. His eyes were so happy and so was I. I took his cheek in my hand and kissed his lips softly. I showed him a picture of the two of us in our special spot. We laid there hand in hand looking towards the sky. It was a beautiful day in Forks. One of very few that existed.

When I was done, I looked to his dark face. He was smiling so contently. Jake kissed me again with a little more force than mine. I wanted to swoon but kept my cool as much as I could. He let go sooner than I would have liked, and I could tell he felt the same. His eyes were tired now though. I had questions for him and wanted to ask but exhaustion came over me as well. I would wait I supposed. I knelt my head back to the niche in his shoulder.

Jake resumed stroking my hair. "I have waited so long for this," he said. I was happier to hear him say that. Happier than I ever thought possible. The realization still surprised me. It never could have been anyone else. Never.

With both of us lying there, we soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Letting our dreams over take us and prepare us for a future that lied ahead.

***

When I woke up, I almost couldn't believe it. I had doubts that it actually occurred. It was like waking up from an impossible dream. A great dream. It was almost too shocking. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open my eyes. I was afraid it wouldn't be real, and I would wake up alone. I could still feel his solid body shaped around me. Should I believe it?

As I opened my eyes, I looked to his face, making sure it was still there. Making sure it wasn't just a dream. I touched his chiseled cheek. His skin was hot and rough. I traced the line of his chin while I examined the rest of him.

During the night, Jake had sprawled out more. His body in an uncomfortable position. I knew he wasn't though. I had seen him sleep in weird positions before, looking like he was going to break his back at any second with the way he would twist it. It never bothered him though. He was content with wherever and whatever.

Amazingly, I was still snug inside of his shoulder. I watched him for a minute with a new outlook. It was as if someone had wiped away all of the grime in front of my eyes. Now I could see clearly. Yesterday, Jake had been just my friend, not knowing it was more that I longed for. Today, he was my destiny. I replayed all of the moments in my life. Every single one involved Jake. He was there at the beginning, and he would be there until the end. I kissed him softly on the lips. Love was natural with him. It was so normal. Before I could pull away, his eyes shot open and he grabbed me around the waist. He smiled and started tickling me. I laughed so hard.

"Oh my God!" I squealed. "Stop! Stop!" I was squirming uncontrollably. I grabbed his arms and pulled them away from my abdomen. Our eyes were focused on each other. I couldn't help but feel his well-built arms. I controlled my urge to pounce on top of him. He ceased and kissed my cheek.

"I couldn't resist." He shrugged. That was good enough for me. I laughed as I hit him in the shoulder.

"Punk."

"Breakfast?" He asked at the same time that our stomachs growled.

"Yes." I replied, remembering my own personal note from my father last night. "At the main house."

He cringed. "They already know." I said.

"I'm still uncomfortable."

"We don't have to go."

"No." he held my face in between his palms. His breathe smelled appealing. "I want to if you want to." His stomach rumbled again. Like I said before, he was always hungry. "Besides," he smirked. "I'm starving."

We headed to the main house holding hands and running. I was a little wary about what everyone would think. I was 100 percent sure they knew about this before I ever did. It was still weird though. Besides the fact that Jake had always been a family friend, I had never had a boyfriend, let alone soul mate. My mom was right. This was going to be different – for all of us. I decided to go in with my head held high and holding Jake's hand.

As we neared the house, I could pick up the sweat from Jacob's scent. His heart was beating faster too. I couldn't help but feel the same. The door opened before we could get to the handle. It was Grandpa Carlisle. He looked ecstatic. His eyes traveled to our twined hands, and his smile grew. Okay, that was a good sign.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed.

I glanced over at Jake. He was as confused as me, but we both replied.

Grandpa held the door for us as we entered. Everyone was in the kitchen. Alice who was closest to us squealed as she came near us.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. Okay, still good. I glanced over her shoulder as we hugged. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were all at the table staring at us. Their expressions were indifferent. Grandma Esme beamed while she flipped some pancakes. My mother still had her concerned look but smiled wide when our eyes met. My father. Well, I think he might have broken something if it wasn't going to hurt Grandma Esme's feelings.

Alice let go and hugged Jacob. "Thanks," he said, slightly excited things were going so well.

Grandpa Carlisle put his arm around me. "Won't you sit down, please?" As if I was a guest in this house. We obeyed. Jake and I looked around at everyone. They were staring at us – some with utter bliss and others not so much.

"I'm glad you two are happy," Jasper said grinning. Emmett and Rose relaxed a little. If anyone besides Jake could understand how I felt right now, it would be Uncle Jazz.

"Thanks," we said in chorus. Okay. This is a little weird. Having a boyfriend around my overprotective family was a little awkward but at least nobody was in an up rage. I looked to my father. Well, yet. I took my father's actions as a precaution to his daughter's boyfriends. No matter how long he knew Jacob. I suppose I would have to deal with this later. Right now, I was very content holding Jacob's hand.

My mother came over. She gave me a kiss on my cheek before she sat down next to us.

"I like this picture," she smiled. She was gorgeous. I reached for her hand. I appreciated her approval. I know how she felt about Jacob and what he meant to her. I could sense my dad loosening up. He valued my mother's approval more than I did. A rush of happiness shot through me again.

"So," Uncle Emmett said, and I knew what was coming. His smirk said it all. "When's the wedding?" The room suddenly was tense. Everyone was thinking about this. Aunt Rose glared at Uncle Emmett. Her beautiful features coming to a scowl.

"Oh," Jake replied. "We were thinking Vegas, right?" He looked over to me winking. The room got less tense.

"Yeah," it was my father who responded. "And we will see if you are invited." He grinned as he teased Uncle Emmett.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: IS THIS REALLY REAL?

The next few weeks passed by more smoothly than I had expected. Everyone in my family besides my father were used to the idea completely now. Well with some little exceptions. Like the fact that Aunt Rose and Jake were still not the greatest of friends. I think they both tried to at least pretend when I was in the room. I do have to give dad some credit. He did ease up little by little. At least he was having somewhat of a conversation with Jacob now. My mother became more and more excited about it every day.

"It's funny," she said to me one day when she and I were walking together in the woods. "I never thought anybody would be good enough for Jacob. Then, I had you and I didn't think anyone was good enough for you. It's just funny how things work out the way they do." I couldn't help but agree with her. The shock of the past events was varying off. The idea of being with Jacob was becoming more natural. However, he was still intimidating.

Telling Grandpa Charlie was almost as bad as dad's reaction. He just sat there and glared at Jacob. I knew he was protective of me. He always had been. My mother used to tell me that Grandpa had never loved anything more than me. I knew he loved Jacob and this soon would pass too. In the end, the conversation turned back to normal as Grandpa Charlie asked Jacob about the Knicks game. I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

However, I was starting to feel sorry for Jake. He was enduring a lot from my family. He was so great about it though. Passing it off like it was nothing. I think all these years he had been preparing himself for these awkward situations. I was happy he loved me so much. I was eternally grateful for that.

Jake's family was by far more accepting. When we told Billy that we were together, I don't think he stopped giving me hugs all that night. His smile matched that of Jacob's. I had always liked Billy. He treated me like a daughter and I could tell he truly had my best interests at heart. Little did I know at that time that it was mostly for his son. He knew how much Jacob loved and cherished me that he cared for me like one of his own.

The pack was thrilled too when we told them. It was like _they_ had imprinted. That night they had a little bonfire party for Jake and me. The whole night everyone told stories and cracked jokes. It was a great night.

Jake and I tended to spend more time over at La Push. I preferred it, and out of respect for my mother, Jake never would admit that he did too.

There was not one day that I didn't spend with Jake already but now that we were together it was so much better. Every second was precious to us.

When we were alone and not within thinking range of my father, we would kiss, a little too intensely perhaps, and hold each other until I had to be home.

This afternoon, Jake and I were in his room. I found out his bed made a great amount of noise when lots of pressure was applied to it, so we often cuddled on the floor. Most of the things in Jake's house were of the older variety. I honestly loved it. Sometimes, I felt like my house was too clean or too modern. It felt safer in an older house, because it had stood many tests of time.

Only two people inhabited this house – Billy and Jacob. Jake's twin sisters were both married. Rebecca was married to a surfer in Hawaii. I had met her twice. She came to visit over Christmas with her husband and new born daughter at the time. Rebecca was sweet but had a strong personality. I could tell she didn't think much for La Push or the state of Washington for that matter. In a way, I agreed with her. I mean living in Hawaii would be pretty sweet, but Forks was my home and Jacob was here.

Rachel and Paul got married last spring. She had looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Her dark hair in a delicate bun. I had never wanted to get married so bad like I did that day. It was wonderful. Everyone danced and partied until about four in the morning. They still lived in La Push, and I was pretty sure I overheard the talk of babies recently.

"Nessie," Jake moaned. During our sessions, I became more adventurous. This session I had just decided to straddle him. I could tell he liked it. I licked his neck. The smell of his blood was like cocaine.

"You are a little too good at this," he breathed. His heart thudded.

"Good," I replied with a grin. I was glad he approved. It was a big ego booster for me. I had wondered what I would be like when I finally had a significant other. Knowing that I could take his breath away was more than rewarding.

I continued to lick his neck again. His body getting hotter by the second if it was possible. I ran my tongue along the collar bone to his chin in seductive sequences. I have to admit I was getting very good at this. Come on. I have to be good at something. His heart picked up speed. I couldn't take it anymore. Besides he had always let me do this from time to time. I gradually and softly sunk my teeth into his rough skin. I lifted my eyes to his face.

"Go ahead," he said breathlessly, looking like he was going to faint. I gripped his skull a little tighter and penetrated his neck more. His sweet, sacred blood came rushing in. It was so good, like an ecstasy. Not that I would really know. I had never experienced sex… yet. I sucked on his delicious flesh for about a minute and a half. I took in the crimson candy slowly and carefully. _Not too much_, I told myself. It wasn't enough but he already looked like he was going to blackout and I didn't want to increase those chances.

"Aww," he moaned again. I licked the remaining blood from his neck and made sure I didn't have any dripping from my mouth. He was motionless. Maybe anticipating my next move. I decided to nibble on his ear. It was one of his favorites. Before I was there too long, he started to push me off of him.

"Nessie, maybe we should stop before my heart gives out" Jake smiled. I could tell he didn't want to quit. And neither did I. I liked talking to Jake but I had been doing that for eight years. It was time to makeout.

"Okay," I shrugged. We both sat beside each other up against the bed. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my forehead.

"I love you," he said low in my ear. I leaned into him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too," I whispered, glancing at my promise bracelet. "Forever." He beamed and kissed me hard against the lips. He pulled away too soon.

"Ness, I want to talk to you about something," he started. He looked a little nervous. His forehead cringed into tan creases.

"Yeah?" I said, wondering what was on his mind.

"Well, I have been thinking a lot lately about us." He looked suddenly timid. "Well, to be honest, I have thought about this idea for a long while. Ever since I imprinted on you." He turned to look into my eyes. His were completely serious now.

"But I want to ask you something first." Oh my God! Was this a proposal? It would be so Jake to ask me to spend the rest of my life with him on his bedroom floor. I suddenly got really nervous. I took in a deep breath.

"Okay?" I said, barely audible.

My heart coming from my chest to my throat. Was this it? Was he really doing this? Why was I panicking? I love Jake, more than life itself. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, but in that moment, I felt so young, so inexperienced. What would my parents think if I got married this soon? What would the rest of my family think? Should I just care about what I want? But did I want to marry Jake and so soon? We had only been together for about a month and a half now. Was that enough time? All these thoughts ran through my head as he took my small hand in his. What was my answer?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: THIS MAN WILL SURELY GET THE BEST OF ME!

I tried so hard to hide my feelings from him. But my heart pounded fiercely against my chest. He noticed.

"Ness, calm down." he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Your heart is going a hundred miles per hour." That might actually be true.

I couldn't breathe. I tried to calm down, but the fear still clung on to me. Don't get me wrong. I wanted to marry Jake, very much, but it felt so soon. I felt so immature. I didn't know how to take care of myself, let alone me _and Jake_.

"Ness, please," he said, urgently trying to lessen my stress. I breathed in and out. Wow! A few minutes ago he wasn't able to focus. Now I couldn't. Those last few minutes were so wonderful before he started this all too soon conversation. I thought of those moments and chilled out. Jake's face brightened a little as he saw my memories. His smile going from his soft lips to his dark, striking features. I felt my heart rate slow down little by little as I browsed his face.

"Okay," I said, sucking in more air. "Sorry."

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked worried. "I'm the one who should be nervous." Oh, Jacob. How could I resist him? He had waited for me so long. Shouldn't I give him this? Give him me as his wife?

I reached for his face, to caress it. His rough skin getting softer. I thought about it again. Even though I would like to wait at least a little longer, it's Jake, my heart, my soul.

"Jake," I said running my fingers through his long, black hair. "you know my answer is yes." This did not agree with him. He looked taken aback, like I had stabbed him in the back. In fact, Jake slide a few inches away from me and took my hand from his face. His eyes were narrowed.

"What?!" he exclaimed. Umm... okay. I was definitely confused. He looked infuriated, like he was going to kill someone. He shook slightly, the anger piercing through his body. I had been around Jake long enough to know he had control over his phasing, but I was still scared. I stared at his furious face in horror.

What had I said? Wasn't that the answer he wanted? Didn't Jacob want to marry me?

"What?" was all I could say. We didn't take our eyes off of each other. His gaze burning a hole in my heart. I didn't mean to offend him. Didn't he want to be with me forever? Of course, he did. So what was his question?

"Weren't you going to ask if I would marry you?" His face softened a little. His shaking ceased. What was his deal? He got red in the process too.

"Oh," that was all he said for a few moments.

He looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you…" he cringed. What was bothering him so much? Especially to scare me like that. "if you ever thought about dating someone else. You know play the field." He glanced at me sideways. His gaze went to the floor. A few minutes had passed before Jake's statement sunk in.

Then I started laughing. I laughed so hard that I almost started crying. Okay. One I was happy because it wasn't a proposal and two was he serious? Date someone else? I loved Jake with all of my heart. I wanted him more than anything in the world. No man had ever appealed to me more than Jake. He was incredible.

I put my hand to his face as I thought these things and looked into his eyes.

"Never." I said. He smiled at me. His warm arms embracing me in a hug.

I broke free and punched him.

"Ow!" he growled. "What was that for?"

"Don't scare me like that ever again," I said, getting angry with him.

"I'm sorry," he was embarrassed again. "I can't stand the thought of you with someone else, but I needed to know that no one was going to stand in the way of what I wanted." He took my hands. "What I needed." Oh, Jake. "I don't think about it often but when I do, I tend to phase," he looked to me. "I'm so sorry, babe."

I wanted to hit him again but kiss him at the same time. I was flattered he was so territorial, but he had to know I only wanted him now and forever.

His chocolate eyes sat there looking down at me. His big hand running itself along my jaw line and through my hair. I closed my eyes, letting his hand move its way down my body. There were times when his hands would venture down towards my chest, but he always gave up. I think he was afraid my father would catch him concentrating on those particular memories. He didn't want to risk it. He politely leaped over my breasts and to my hands again. Honestly, I didn't want to taint my father's gradual acceptance to Jacob dating his daughter.

"I wasn't done talking," he said, waking me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes.

"To be honest," he continued. "when I mentioned my idea, I did mean marriage." Oh shit! Not again!

"Wait," he put a finger to my lips. "Before you freak out, let me explain. I do want to marry you but not anytime soon." Oh, thank God! "I had asked that question," he cringed, "to make sure there was no one else. I was sure there wasn't but I do not want to force anything on you."

"Jake, I really love you." I explained. "I want to be with you forever, but I agree it is a little too sudden."

"Yes," he started. "I want to marry you but only after you have finished school. Nessie, I have waited eight years for this. Well, I guess I have waited my whole life so I have definitely thought about our future for, well, a while." He smiled. Ugh! He was dangerously good looking. I might pounce on him.

"I have talked to Carlisle about your studies." Studies? That was so not a Jake word, but he was being very… mature. He continued, "I have been saving up as much as I can for the past few years, so we can have a decent life together." Wow! He had really been thinking about this.

I craned my head as to concentrate on him more.

"Really?" I said. "How much?" Like it mattered. I was with Jake. But I was curious.

He grinned and raised his hand to form a five. "About five motorcycles worth." Whoa!

"Jake," I started. "That's a lot of money, especially starting out. I'm impressed!" He looked pleased with himself.

"When mom died, she gave some money to us kids. We weren't allowed to touch it until the time was right," he looked at the picture of his mom on his desk. "That's what she said."

Sarah Black was beautiful. I had never known her. In the picture, a black veil of hair reached the middle of her back. Her face was like a babydoll. Perfect features. Her skin tan and her eyes a soft brown and shaped just like Jacob's. Jake never really mentioned her, but every time he did I knew he missed her more than anything. I couldn't imagine being in a world without my mother. The thought made me want to cry.

I turned back to Jake. His eyes were still glued to the photo.

"That was very sweet of her," I said. He looked back at me. "But how did she have all that money?"

"Well," he responded. "Some of it was from her. The rest I have gotten from different odd jobs. You know, repairing motorcycles, four wheelers for other people." I had watched Jake for many years fix up those vehicles. Every since I was a little girl, he would take me out to his workshop. I remembered he would set me up on his counter, and I would watch him work for hours. I would play with his tools too. Well, the ones that he would let me touch. He was always very concerned about me in his workshop. Little did I know he was working in order to make a life for us. It was so sweet.

"That's very sweet," I told him. He sighed in relief.

"So what do you think?" he asked. "Would you want to get married in about a year? Wait til you were done with school?"

I thought about it. I thought first about my family. Mostly my father. He had to have known that someday this would happen. Then I thought about what I wanted. I guess a year wasn't so bad. It would give me enough time to plan a wedding and get everyone used to the idea. However, there was one thing I had wanted for a long time. Something I had been thinking about lately.

"What's wrong, my love?" Jacob said. His hand on my chin, raising my face up so that my eyes met his.

"Remember when I was younger," I started. "What I had wanted for a long while?" His forehead creased. His face rough but still very attractive.

"Remember?" I asked.

"You want to go to school?" he said, looking down at me. "College?"

"Yes," I said. "I mean after we are married, but you know I have always wanted to be a vet."


	9. Chapter 9

Preface:

Fear. No not fear. Complete horror. That is what surrounded me now. That is what inspired me to be who I was. I have never been more afraid in my entire life except in this very moment.

It was love though. Love that drove me to fear. The two went together like puzzle pieces. I was never good at puzzles. Shit! Why hadn't I listened to her and studied more? I might actually know how to get us out of this situation.

My mind raced as I thought of what to do, how to save them. It's funny how your life can change in no time at all. It's like when I first became a werewolf. The sounds, the sights, the voices. Everything seemed magnified, clearer. This was just like that except now there were tortured screams and a horrible smell.

In that moment, I could feel them. Where were they and how was I going to get to them? I heard them cry. Damn it! I wanted to hold them. Tell them I would never close my eyes on them again. What was I going to do? When I thought I was going to lose them. When I thought life as I knew it was over.

Chapter 9: WHY'S GROWING UP GOT TO BE SO DAMN SENTIMENTAL?

The sun was actually out today. Wow! I guess the little one had been right when she said the weather would be perfect. I was surprised when Alice had seen this day. She never really saw much of me or Nessie. Which at times I was grateful for. Not that I really cared what that tiny vamp thought but I did care what Edward would hear.

Edward had never fully understood my desire for his daughter. My burning passion for her. I would have quiet one way conversations with him in my head. I started to understand his facial expressions more as the years passed.

Then when I knew it was time to tell her, he once again wanted to get in the way of the one I loved and ruin it. Sometimes, I would tell him that he owed me. Reminding him how miserable my life was before Nessie. How much I needed her. To be honest, I think he tried really hard to understand… for her. But I wasn't sure if he ever would. He had to know that my greatest concern was his daughter's happiness.

Bella had finally gotten it. It didn't take her nearly as long. I remember times I would be with her. She would laugh heartedly and say there was never a better person. I figured it would eventually happen. Her and I were always on the same page. I was grateful for her. I always had been.

Today was different though. Today was the day when Nessie would legally be all mine. Today was the day when she would go from being just my imprintee to my wife. Oh, I loved that word. And I loved her.

All the months of planning had been a little hectic. I tried to help as much as possible but picking the right plates that our food went on was not my forte. Eventually, I just took to nodding and shaking my head when needed. The little one had been a big help. Even the blonde was decent to me when all of the females were around, planning. Honestly, I felt kind of gay being around all of that wedding stuff with all of those females, but I was happy because Nessie would be.

In the end, I thought the wedding and reception were going to be awesome. Nessie had told me she wanted to get married on the beach at La Push. I hadn't even thought about that option until she said it. It seemed so perfect to marry my wife in my tribes' birth place.

The best part is that it was going to be casual. Aww, I loved Nessie. We were always on the same wavelength like she was an actual werewolf and our thoughts were together. Anyway, yeah, casual so I had on a white, formal shirt and khaki pants. _And_ barefoot. It was going to be a good day.

I had even chopped my hair off. Well, not me. Someone who actually does it for a living because we all know I'm not a beautician. Bella had been all for it but Nessie wasn't buying it at first. She looked at me with her adorable, pale face and said I like you just the way you are. I wanted to though. I hadn't had a haircut in a while anyways. Finally, when Ness saw me after it had been done, she sized me up and said I looked hot. Yes, I did walk around a little more smugly after that. Who wouldn't when a girl who looked like that thought you were attractive?

I didn't use gel all the time and today I wanted it to look good. I stood in front of a mirror brought in by the blonde. It had been funny to see her expression when she brought it in. Her snotty little face was scrunched up like she had eaten something sour. Like she could eat. Even if she could, she would probably still refuse and look anorexic.

I examined myself once more in the mirror, trying to "mold" it correctly. My tan face staring back at me. Not bad. My short hair in a stylish spike, I guess. I don't know. I think I had gotten the idea for this look out of one of those girly magazines. You know, where all the guys in it look like they probably have a mirror glued to their hands and trim their eyebrows.

I turned to look at my bedroom. Soon, it would be my old bedroom. During the end of Nessie's last year of being homeschooled, she applied to some veterinary schools. With a recommendation like her grandfather's, she didn't have to try hard. I guess doc was well known even in the animal kingdom. All of the schools even called her, persuading Ness that they had the best damn program and blah blah.

It amazed me how the whole college system worked. I didn't think you could just get into medical school like that but the doc had explained to me that Nessie's standardized test scores were high enough to get her right in.

I guess she had all the resources she needed. A doctor to homeschool you and a brain that could absorb any information. Vampire minds were pretty cool. Nessie would tell me stuff she claimed to remember and I couldn't believe it. Actually, I couldn't remember half of it.

She had sweetly asked me where I wanted to go. It didn't really matter to me. As long as she was going to be there. About three weeks ago, she decided to stay closer to home. She was going to the University of Washington. Well, _we_ were going.

With the Cullens paying for her tuition, I decided to buy a house. I was so proud of myself. It was kind of small. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. I sprung a little extra for the two bathrooms. I wanted Nessie to have her own space.

The location was great, too. It sat a few miles outside of the Seattle city limits, so Nessie would have to commute a little, but I figured we needed to break in the cars. Yes, the cars. God, they were sweet.

I wasn't sure how I felt about the Cullens buying me all of these things. I mean sure it was nice but I wanted to show Nessie that I could take care of her myself. But when they showed Nessie a shiny new BMW M3 Concept, I almost started crying. I was about ready to get inside to hear the V8 purr, but suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, there it was. The brand new, not even out on the market yet, Maclaren F1 GT. It was yellow and calling to me. I tried to hold back my tears as I hugged everyone. Yes, everyone. It was a proud moment for me.

"Whoa!" it was Rachel, my big sister who came in, snapping me back to reality. She looked me over and gave a nod of approval. Her hair was dangling down to her shoulders, meeting the straps of her light blue dress. The bulge sticking out more and more every time I saw her. Rachel's features were getting more round. Rach was in her, umm… let me think, oh yeah, second semester or trimester or something.

She actually looked cute. Paul on the other hand when he wasn't around Rachel looked down right scared. I couldn't imagine what he was going through or thinking. Being a father looked pretty tricky.

"You look great, Jake," she beamed as she straightened my collar. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks," I replied.

Someone knocked at the door. "Hey," it was Rebecca, my other sister, this time. Her little head poked in around the corner of my door. Rachel gestured her to come in. Rebecca's short lavender dress looked beautiful on her. Her forehead creased a little as she took me in.

We all three stood there. Their similar faces looking me over one more time. Even with Rachel pregnant, they both looked so tiny. But I guess everyone was tiny compared to me.

"I just wanted to say good luck," Rebecca started, "You will be great!" I hugged her little body. I put both of my arms around each of my sisters' shoulders. We were turned to the mirror.

Rachel was staring at us in it, tilting her head slightly. A little smile breaking her face. I turned to look. This image was so different from when we were kids. I had been shorter than both of them at that time. Now, I was probably about a foot and a half taller. Rachel wasn't "with child" and Rebecca didn't live so far away. I was so caught up in the moment. I thought some moisture was getting in my eyes. _Be a man_, I told myself.

It was Rachel who spoke. The tears glistened down her puffy brown cheeks. "Mom would have been so proud."

***

I knocked on his door.

"Come in," my father said. He was sitting on his bed, finishing getting ready. Dad looked good. So that's where I got my rugged good looks from.

He was finishing up, tying his dark blue tie.

"Hey," I said as I entered.

"Hey, son." He turned to look at me then to the corner of his room. "Will you get my wheelchair?"

I obeyed and returned to his side.

He nodded to me, trying to slide into the seat. I ended up hoisting him, shifting his body to make him sit comfortably.

"Are you ready?" he asked, situating himself more. He stared at me as I took in his question.

"I have been ready for this day for a very long time," I replied. Dad took my hand into his. I crouched down so I was at eye level with him. He took me in for a long moment, examining my face.

"People say it's harder and harder to see all of your children leave," I could tell his eyes were getting glossy. It was rare to see my dad cry. There were two times I could remember vividly, both of them over deaths – Harry's and my mom's. I cringed as I thought of the memories. I returned my eyes to his.

"You are the easiest though to let go," he started. "Not because you're a boy, although it helps. It's because I have seen you longing for Nessie for all these years and now, today, you will finally have her.

"You remind me of myself on my wedding day. I loved your mother more than anything else. She was everything to me, the most beautiful person in the world. I know it is like that for you, Jacob. Except I believe your love goes deeper. It has inhabited every cell in your body." Tears rolled down from his eyes. A big lump filled my throat as I tried to hold back mine.

"I am scared for you, because you are my son and I care for you more than my own life. I think it is natural for a father to fear. I am not afraid though that you won't make a great husband or one day, a great father. You are a leader by birth, Jacob. Everything you have ever needed is right here." He put his finger to my heart. I hugged him, not knowing what to say. My father was passionate. A quality I had always admired in him. The way he had given my sisters and I a good life. The best he could. I couldn't find words to give him. All I could do was hope someday I would be half the man he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I AM SO LUCKY TO BE MARRYING A SUPERMODEL!

Dad and I met my sisters and their families in the kitchen. They were flattening out the wrinkles in their outfits and putting the finishing touches on one last time.

Rebecca with her husband, Matt, and her little daughter, Kasey. I didn't know Matt very well. He seemed like a nice guy. I had met him a few times when they would occasionally come to visit. Dad and I never had enough money to go to Hawaii.

Kasey was going to be our flower girl and was adorable. This was the first time we had seen her since she was born, besides in pictures. Her little white dress had straps on it and flowed past her knees. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a bun, like Rebecca's. She was almost three now. I could tell she loved dad and I. Ever since they had gotten here, about a week ago, Kasey hasn't really left either one of our sides. I think Nessie enjoyed watching me with her. Probably something about me and being a father. I don't know. Women usually think those things when men are playing with kids. I just liked being around Kasey. Secretly, I wanted to keep her. She reminded me of a miniature hula dancer.

Rachel and Paul were talking by the door. It was shocking at first. I had only seen Paul in "formal" clothes twice – Sam's wedding and his own. I looked at Rachel. I thought about her pregnancy and being an uncle again. I smiled to myself, thinking this little one would be closer to home.

"Congratulations," Paul said. He grinned as he looked at me. God knows what he was thinking. Sometimes, he was such a prick. I felt anger surge through me. I turned it off instantly. It's my wedding day. Nessie would not be happy if I chose to beat the shit out of him.

"Uncle," Kasey exclaimed, running towards me. I turned to look at her. She was smiling from ear to ear. I scooped her up in my arms. She was light as a feather. "Hey, uncle?"

"Hey, what?" I amused her.

"Mommy swaid that if – if I'ma big gwirl then I tan tave ice cweam." I told you she was adorable.

"Well, if you give me a kiss then I can promise that you will have ice cream all day." She planted a big wet one on me.

"Kasey, you are going to wrinkle Uncle Jake's clothes," Rebecca said, carrying Kasey's flower basket full of red rose petals. Moms are always worrying about little things. I reluctantly put her down, knowing Rebecca would have a cow soon if I didn't. Kasey immediately grabbed my hand. Oh God, she was going to make my heart melt.

"Well, it's a quarter til," dad said. "Let's go."

All of us headed out the door towards the beach.

"I can't believe it's actually not raining here," Rebecca said as she was looking up to the blue sky. I had to agree. The breeze felt nice too on my hot skin.

"Jake," Embry was coming over to us from several cars.

"Wow!" Quil exclaimed, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I think you could possibly pass as a gentleman." Seth said. _Smartass_.

The pack was here to greet me. All of them dressed in ties or nice shirts. This was so weird to see them in these clothes. Usually I saw them with fur or just jeans and to my constant horror, naked.

Leah was wearing a pink dress that came above her knees. A little too tight in some places if you ask me, but something I'm sure any guy would want. She looked at me with a blank gaze. Reluctant compassion swept through me. I know how hard it was for Leah. To see everyone around her get imprinted and then married. The day Seth imprinted, I thought she was going to lose it and run away. We all were on high alert to make sure she didn't.

It reminded me of my days before Nessie. Leah and I had a bond that way. I wanted the best for her. After all these years, I still wanted to tear her apart sometimes, but she was like my cousin, like my sister. You don't turn your back on family.

"Thanks, guys," I replied sarcastically, turning my eyes from Leah to the rest of the pack and rolling my eyes.

"It's your big day. Congratulations!" Sam said. He beamed at me. I imagined he was recalling his wedding with Emily. I had never seen Sam so… giddy. It was like he was now whole, everything complete. I wanted that feeling. I wanted that to be real. _Soon, it would be_, I realized.

"We wanted to come see you first," Sam continued. "And wish you good luck."  
"Yeah," Collin began. "And no wolf should have to enter the _bonds_ of marriage _alone_." Leah gave him a sour look and hit him on the shoulder. He glared at her. We all laughed though.

"Alright, fifteen minutes til showtime, bro," Seth said, smacking me on the back. We all started walking down. Kasey's little hand still in mine.

Looking from the outside in, it would be hard to believe, but vampires and werewolves were coexisting. Part of me missed those good ole days when punching out a bloodsucker would have been pure bliss. Now, when I was about to marry a descendant of two, one who had been my very best friend, it seemed a little different. A very good different.

Everyone was here, too. I couldn't remember all of their faces, but some like the half human, half vampire, Nahuel, who I was eternally grateful for. He saved Nessie in times when I thought I would lose her and die trying to save her. Also, I recognized the Denali clan and Peter and Charlotte. All of the vampires' skin reflected like crystals in the sun. It was okay. Everyone who was there understood. I thought it would bother some people at first but it didn't. Even Kasey thought it was cool. She didn't know why they glowed like that, but she appreciated the entertainment. She had thought Nessie was an angel when she first saw what the light did to Nessie's skin.

Before I made my way up center stage, Kasey went back to Rebecca to learn where she was allowed to stand before the ceremony. Everyone congratulated me as I made my way up.

What really caught my attention were the decorations. I mean I had known what was going to be in the wedding but having it all set up was so incredible! There were about 100 chairs for the guests and family with white fabric draped across them. At the end of the rows, there was a big beautiful white flower. The rows of chairs were interrupted in the middle by an aisle way of sand. There was no rug or carpet, just soft, beige sand. The aisle way headed towards the white archway. It was surrounded by more white flowers and some red roses mixed in. It was gorgeous!

The doc was there, waiting to marry me and his granddaughter. I was happy he was doing it. I couldn't have pictured anyone better. Of course, he was more than happy to do it. I knew he wasn't only doing this for Nessie but me as well. What compassion! Doc amazed me.

To the left of the arch was a white baby grand piano. Claire, who was now eleven, was going to play the wedding march for us. She was like Beethoven – a child prodigy. Quil was pretty relieved when he found out she was going to be smart. And like on command, he was by her side. Entertaining her before the wedding.

It reminded me of Nessie. I remembered playing and being with her every second she was growing up. Hoping, wishing, wanting the best for her. I knew what Quil was going through. The wait was hard and sometimes unbearable. Even though you knew you would never love anyone more ever again and that person was all you thought about, the bottom line was that we were guys, and waiting for those touches, kisses, and many other physical activities that teenagers enjoy was easier said than done. We did wait though. It was all worth it.

I was lucky. Nessie had grown so quickly. Longing for her was an obsession for me though. Don't get me wrong. I never thought about her in _that_ particular way when she was young. I was honestly like a brother, a very loyal and patient brother. As she grew, I tried very hard not to wonder or picture anything inappropriate. However once she was fully grown, it was like a switch flipped. I'm not disgusting or anything. You have to understand. It's like a kid watching a chocolate cake bake. He waits patiently as the batter rises and becomes more solid. Then, finally, when it's all down and the sweet icing is on, he can't wait another second to eat all the chocolaty goodness. God, I hoped Edward wasn't too close by.

I looked around. Nope. He had to be with Nessie to walk her down the aisle. Whew!

"Hey, Jake," Carlisle smiled as I approached him. "Today's the big day." I don't think people were going to stop saying that. I didn't mind though. It was a big day. The best day I had been waiting for. The day I would get my chocolate cake.

"Yep," I replied. "Thanks for doing this." He nodded, never losing his smile.

"It's my pleasure."

I turned to face the crowd. All of my family, including the pack, and Nessie's family except Alice, Bella and the blonde were sitting in the first two rows. Embry and Quil came to my side. They were going to be my best men. When it had come time to decide, I couldn't choose between them. In fact, it was hard deciding from the pack anyways. They both smiled at me reassuringly.

"Alright, Jacob," Carlisle said to me. "It's showtime." I turned from him to look down the aisle way. Nessie was nowhere in sight. I knew where she was. Not too far from the start of the aisle were some woods. That's where everyone in the wedding was to make their grand entrance from.

Suddenly, music started to play. I couldn't remember the name of the song. I looked to Claire. Her small back turned away from us. She was hard at work and it paid off. It was beautiful!

I heard the crowd "aww". I snapped my head back to the aisle. It was Kasey, throwing the red petals on the sand in little handfuls, and Sam's son, John. He was the ring bearer, carrying the white satin pillow with the two silver rings. John was watching his steps carefully, making sure not to drop the rings in the infinite sand. Kasey was beaming to the whole crowd. They came to stand in front of me. Rebecca grabbed Kasey and took her to the front row of the chairs. Kasey smiled at me. John stood by Quil's side. Quil put his arm around his shoulder, whispering praise in his ear.

I turned back to the aisle, getting more and more impatient. The blonde was making her way down. Most of the men in the crowd were staring at her. Her face was serious but I saw a small smile break her lips. She was wearing a red strapless dress that went slightly past her knees and carrying a small bouquet of white flowers. She got to the end and stood a little ways away opposite of me. The little one, Alice, was heading down the aisle. I think she was just as happy as I was. Her smile went from ear to ear. She was wearing the same dress as the blonde and carrying the same bunch of flowers. She stood slightly in front of the blonde when she reached the end.

The next one down the aisle was Bella. She was in the same outfit. I knew that if it was ten years previous I would have wanted more than anything to touch that body. She was smiling and looking right at me. I returned her gaze. Looking into her eyes, I could still see my best friend. Bella had been my anchor, my hope for so long. I laughed to myself as I thought of what role she was going to be soon. My mother-in-law. Who would have thought? She reached the end and just like the others she stood closest to me, slightly in front of Alice.

The music changed abruptly. I definitely recognized this one. Everyone stood up and faced the end of the aisle. This was it. This was the moment.

Then, I saw her. I thought I was going to fall over. Nessie was at the end of the aisle, coming down to greet me. _For all of eternity_, I thought to myself. My eyes met hers and I didn't want to look away. It was like the day when I had imprinted. Except, thankfully, she had grown since then. I was stuck to her eyes for the longest moment. I couldn't pull away. She was like gravity, like my kryptonite.

I saw what she was wearing out of my peripherals. Her dress was pure white and strapless. It had little patterns made by the little white beads throughout the whole thing. It made its way to the sand and had a small train on the end. My heart almost stopped. Her hair was half up in a twist of little white flowers. The rest of her bronze hair fell past her shoulders in beautiful curls, lying on her soft shoulders. Her pale skin was glowing slightly in the sun. It wasn't overpowering like the rest of the vampires. It had a mystical quality. I couldn't breathe for a second.

Finally, she stopped. I hadn't even noticed Edward until now. He was looking at me, smiling. I turned my gaze back to the gorgeous creature in front of me. She was smiling at me, tears in her eyes.

Carlisle started the ceremony, and Edward gave her away. He shook my hand respectively. I was happy. He put Nessie's hands in mine. Instantly, I saw images of her and me when she was younger. Our eyes never left each other. I didn't really notice the rest of the ceremony. I couldn't take my eyes off of her face. She was honestly the most beautiful person in the world. And I was the luckiest guy in the world. It was almost too unbelievable. Nessie said everything right when she was supposed to, but I had to be nudged by Embry a few times to remember what to say.

She was all I wanted. She was everything to me. All throughout the wedding, she kept showing me memories then images of the future. Her and I with children standing beside us. I wanted to hold her in my arms so bad. Before I knew it, Carlisle pronounced us husband and wife.

It was the best kiss I ever had in my entire life. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in tightly. I could feel her firm body up against mine. Her breasts up against my chest. I put my hands on the small of her back and she put hers through my short hair. Her lips were wet and warm. I reached my tongue in her mouth slightly. She nibbled on it. I wanted this moment to last forever. I let go of her with more reluctance than I could ever hold in me.

We turned to the crowd. They were smiling, clapping and cheering. _Finally_, I thought. She was mine, all mine. My vision started to get blurry and a few tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't hold them in anymore. I looked back at Nessie. She was crying as well. We were both saps. I didn't care though. This was the happiest moment of my life. I had never known this kind of happiness, this kind of love. I was not only her protector now but her lover. She was my life, my soul, my beginning and my end.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: OH, YES! I AM THE ALPHA MALE!

After doc pronounced us man and wife, Nessie and I were herded over by our wedding party to form one of those processional lines. We both were hugged and congratulated by everyone. There were so many guests. I didn't realize until I had helped with the invitations that we knew that many people. I didn't know everyone personally but I was happy that they could share this monumental moment with me. Some of them knew the heartache I had endured for almost ten years. Those people gave me a longer knowing look when they congratulated me.

I was so happy. I couldn't stop smiling and looking at Nessie. One because she looked beautiful and second to make sure it was real. Yep, she was wearing a white dress. She had a ring on her left hand. Yep, she was like I imagined her. No, better. I couldn't imagine a more gorgeous woman in the world. It's not just me either. I could tell people couldn't stop looking at her too. Nessie was mesmerizing. The way her skin glowed it only intensified people's awe reactions. And the best part about it was that she didn't even know she was appealing. I valued her humility. Nessie was always honest but with her sex appeal she was modest.

We tried to stay behind to clean up after the wedding, but we were immediately turned down by Esme, who told us to stop that at once and that this was our big day. Bella agreed very strongly. She almost slapped me when she saw me grab four chairs to put them away. Dad told us to go back to his house before the reception. Everyone else who hadn't stayed behind had gone to Sue Clearwater's house. That's where the reception was going to be. Well, in the backyard. Nessie and I couldn't arrive yet because we had to make our grand entrance as the newlyweds.

I found Ness within the crowd of people who were there and went to her. She was by the trees and holding out her hand. I immediately took it.

"I guess we aren't allowed to do anything today," she said smiling.

"Honestly, I'm okay with that," I replied as we started walking to the house.

"I needed to change anyway," she said, a smile still stretching across her soft complexion. A gentle breeze picked up and her hair waved in it. With the wind came her scent. It was mouthwatering. Sometimes it amazed me that I could stand her scent even though she was half vampire. Hell, I wanted to drink it.

"Jake, how many times have I told you to quit staring at me?" she turned to look at me, mock anger in her eyes. I hadn't realized I was.

"Sorry," I squeezed her hand affectionately. "I was just thinking about how much I will miss seeing you out of that dress." She looked at me with a mischievous look.

"Really? I would have thought you wanted the exact opposite." The thought flashed through my mind but I unwillingly tucked it away. She giggled. Her laughter was like music.

Before I knew it, we were at my dad's house. The house was completely empty. Everyone had gone to Sue's.

Now, Nessie and I were alone. For the first time since being married. The realization hit me. It wasn't awkward. It was just different. I turned to look at her. She was already staring at me. Who's staring at who?

She reached up to my face and kissed me softly. Then breaking the kiss and looking into my eyes.

"I'm so happy," I told her. She nodded.

"Me too."

I grabbed her waist and kissed her. She became aggressive when she pushed her lips harder onto mine. We clung to each other for a few long moments. Neither of us wanting to let the other one go.

I ran my fingers through her long, curls. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind. This was my wedding day and Nessie was finally my bride. I started laughing in complete bliss. She just looked up at me with her big brown eyes, watching me. Her face in a smile. She sat so she was more on the kitchen table.

"Jacob," she looked at me mischievously. "What do you say we consummate our marriage now?" She teased. Ugh! I wanted that so bad. I wanted her so bad. I wanted more than anything to have her right now. But there is a time and definitely a place.

"Nessie," I started, knowing right when the words escaped my lips I would regret it. "Honestly, I don't want the first time that we have sex to be on my father's kitchen table." She turned to look at the little table that she was sitting on. "It's kind of weird for me. I mean I used to eat breakfast at that table with my footie pajamas."

She giggled. "Okay. I understand." She looked at my lips then at me. Her little fingers tracing the outline of my chest and down further. They stopped on my abdomen. To be honest, I probably wouldn't have stopped her.

Ness got up from the table and headed towards the stairs. She started unzipping the back of her dress. "I have to go change." She winked. "You can help if you want." She laughed again. Man! Why was she so sexy?

I made my feet turn to cement. All I could do was watch her. Waiting for her next move. I also planted my feet because I was afraid I would pounce on her and take her right here on the kitchen floor. She still had a grin on her face as she went up the stairs. All of her smooth, pale back exposed to me. Her bra was white and only about four feet away from me. I wanted to unclasp it but fought the urge. _Later_, I thought.

***

The reception was great. All the usuals. Cake, dancing and all those sappy heartfelt moments. Everyone celebrating and laughing with us. I honestly was just happy food was there. Sue and Esme had made the best pot roast and potatoes I have ever had. And the cake. Aw! I ate probably five pieces myself.

I was pleased to see my wife smiling. Enjoying every moment. A few tears escaped and rolled down her beautiful pale cheek when she was dancing with Edward. It was the father-daughter dance. I had looked at Bella. I think she would have been crying if she could. She watched her daughter like there was no one else in the world. Bella and I always had the same feelings for Nessie. Well, besides the fact that mine were more intimate. But we both loved her and never cared for another more than her.

***

Now Nessie and I were headed to our nice relaxing week of vacation. I wasn't sure how I was going to pay for the honeymoon at first. Buying the house was a higher priority, but I wanted to take Nessie somewhere nice. Bella had mentioned some island off the coast of South America that she and Edward went to for theirs. I kindly told her no. I didn't want to be, you know, making love in the same place that my wife was conceived. It was a little bit of a turn off.

I finally just asked Nessie where she wanted to go. She had it all figured out. I think she had been planning it for awhile. That made me smile. Nessie had been wanting to go to Alaska. To Aleyska Resorts.

I thought it was ingenious of Nessie to think of this place. With her… umm… "skin problem", it was best she was covered head to toe in snow gear while we were on the slopes. But I was a little wary about the price. It looked like a very nice place.

"Jake," She had said. "We will be married soon. It's time we put our money together." I didn't even think about that option. Suddenly, it sounded pretty good. Bella and Edward had always kept me up to date on Nessie's finances. They had set aside some money throughout the years so when she was old enough, or seemed old enough, the account would be hers. You know, considering her unusual growth spurt, she couldn't really work at the local American Eagle.

Anyway, that's where we were flying to. Both of us had been against the flying idea. We wanted to run but Alice had booked the plane tickets before we could even think the thought.

All the same, it was going to a fun week. Aleyska Resorts was ranked number one for the most extreme vacations. They had snowboarding, skiing, kayaking, you could even go polar bear watching. It was going to be insane. I had never been snowboarding before. I was eager to try that.

I was also eager to try a couple other things while I was there. Ever since we had been out of thinking range from Edward, some inappropriate thoughts of what I wanted to happen tonight have been going through my mind over and over and over again. I might have slipped up a little at the reception. I could tell Nessie shared these thoughts too. She was torturing me with some of her own fantasies. Making it all the harder not to get too excited on the plane. She was also wearing a black sweater that I could say satisfied me. It came down so you could see some of her cleavage. Her pants were tight too. God, Ness had such a nice body.

Of course, I noticed this before, but tonight it was different. Tonight I would finally see her without all those unnecessary clothes. I cannot tell you how many times I pictured her naked. How many nights I spent thinking about the things we could do alone. It was probably more than I was ever allowed.

The flight seemed like it took forever. I couldn't stop looking at her chest. Sorry. It just looked so… perfect. Not only were her fantasies too much to handle but the way the curves of her body flowed was way too nice.

Once we got off the plane in Anchorage, all of our motions seemed in slow motion. I almost pushed her in a broom closet but once again, I resisted. Story of my life, right? We carried on our luggage so we headed straight out into the dark night. It was colder here and some snow was on the ground. Some people stared at us. It was probably bizarre to see people without coats on here. Both of us could probably still be warm even if we stood out here naked. This image pleased me too. God, we need to get to the hotel.

Ness and I had previously decided to run the rest of the way to the hotel. It was about 40 miles away but that would take us probably 10 minutes. No sweat, literally.

We headed out into the night. Making sure that no one would see. When we knew the coast was clear, Ness looked to me. She kissed me intensely but it lasted for two seconds.

"Race you," she said and started sprinting.

I looked after her for a minute, wanting the savor the backside of her pants. Then I started. The wind felt so good on my skin. Since my hair was shorter, it didn't blow around as much which helped. I could concentrate on looking at her more.

I hadn't caught up with her yet. She kept looking back and winking at me. Her bag in her hand but she had no problem carrying it while running at this speed. Finally, I caught up with her. Have I ever told you that I love her scent? It's the best.

Mostly there were trees around us. We both had no problem seeing. One of the perks of being a werewolf. Suddenly, there was an opening and a huge building appeared near a lake. The view was breathtaking and the sun wasn't even up. The mountains laid behind the building. The summits white with snow.

Ness and I slowed our paces. The hotel seemed nice on the outside. Due to the late hour, no one was outside. The lights shined outside to welcome in the guests. The big doors opened up into a lodge. It seemed very cozy. There were some pieces of furniture surrounding a fireplace and various animal heads on the walls. It was really cliché. Near the receptionist desk, there were skis and a snowboard hanging on the wall.

The receptionist was cute and blonde. When we approached her, she stared at us as if she had never seen people before. I could feel her eyes focus on me more and more. After about the fifth time the receptionist trying to check us in, my patience was thinning. Finally, after many attempts and smiles from her, we were checked in. Finally.

Nessie and I went to the elevators like we were told. She was looking at a brochure of the resort. We got in and we talked about the brochure. I think we both were trying not to get nervous.

Not only was this my first time with Ness, but this was my first time. I was just as clueless as her. I mean I knew how the mechanics worked but I wasn't sure if all those positions would be as comfortable as they appeared. Tonight, I had to be the king though. For her. I mean I was an alpha male, right? Is sex natural for us? I guess we will find out.

The room was not too far down the hall from the elevators. I pulled out the key that I received from that flake receptionist and opened the door.

The suite was huge. Its walls were white but the carpet had elaborate borders and many colors going through it. There was a living room with a big screen tv, a dining room, kitchen, a balcony, and, what I knew would probably be my favorite room this week, the bedroom.

Ness turned to me with a mischievous look and headed to the bedroom. My heart picked up pace. I watched her go into the room and was frozen. This was it. This was the moment we both had been waiting for. No, wanting for the longest time. She was my wife and now she would be my lover.

I went to the bedroom. Nessie was out on our balcony. The doors opened behind her. She had placed her bag on the floor. I followed. Her back was turned towards me. She was looking out at the scenery. I imagined if we were a normal couple then we wouldn't be able to see the beautiful forests and mountains that set in the distance. It was beautiful. The air felt good. Her scent wafted into my nostrils.

I went up behind her, placing each of my hands on either side of her on the railing. I put my face in her soft curls, caressing them with my nose, taking in the sweet aroma. I had been waiting so long for this moment. And in just a few minutes, it would become real. I didn't want to be nervous, but I couldn't help it. I suppose it was a human aspect of me. I had pictured this night so many times in my life that it should be second nature. It was different. Throughout Nessie's life, I had to put away my thoughts of her away. Now they could roam free. Nessie seemed content. Her heart rate was the same.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked, her body still turned towards the mountains.

"I have never wanted anything more in this world than you," I breathed into her hair. "Now, I have it and I don't want to screw up any of these moments for you."

"The only way you could screw this up, Jake," she began. "Is if you don't enjoy it."

I took in her words and my heart rate slowed. I looked down at her. Suddenly, my nerves turned into a different emotion, passion. I wanted to enjoy this. I knew if it was with her then I would. I mean I would see her beautiful naked body and run my hands all over it.

I moved my head to the side of her face, kissing her neck. I kissed it softly, peck by peck. Teasing her slightly with my tongue. She grabbed my head and put her hand in my hair. I continued to nuzzle her. Her breathing was getting a little harder. I could feel her blood push a little faster through her veins. There's the nerves.

She turned around. My arms still on either side of her. She was blocked in. I smiled, knowing full well that she could break free if she wanted. Her brown eyes stared up at me with a sensual look and a small smile escaped her lips. She reached her small hands onto my face and touched my lips. She contemplated them for a minute. I just watched her. Memorizing her every expression.

She looked back up at me. Her fingers still on my lips. "Jacob, thank you for waiting for me."

That was all she said and I kissed her. Not being able to control my passion anymore. She followed swiftly by putting her hands through my hair and pushing us closer together. I could feel every curve. My hands left the railing and I held her waist.

She ran her tongue along my neck and kissed it gently. Teasing me with her soft touches. I gasped in pleasure. She stopped and I immediately kissed her again. One hand still on her back while the other was making its way under her sweater. I was almost there when she pulled away.

"Wait," she said. I was completely taken aback. That changed as she gave me that look that drove me crazy and started heading back inside the room. She grabbed my hand, pulling me in as well. She didn't have to pull too hard. I was more than willing to go. All I saw was her. All I could see and smell and want was her. This was going to be the best night of my life.

We reached the bed and I laid her on her back. Kissing her neck. Softly blowing warm air onto it. I could feel her body constrict in desire as I did it. I pulled away from her and took my shirt off. Her hands went to my abs. Her warm hands traced the outlines of my muscles. I saw the want in her eyes and I wasted no time as I removed her shirt and bra. Her skin was smooth and white. I kissed her. This time making my way down to her full chest. Her breasts were beautiful. Better than I ever could have imagined. I kissed them little by little. All the while, Nessie was pulling on my hair. Her anticipation getting more intense with every second.

I started to undress again, taking off my pants. I was happy to say that her eyes went wide when Ness saw me completely naked. She watched me intensely. Not missing any sudden move. I finished undressing her too. And looking at the piece of beautiful art work that was in front of me. This was so, so, so much better than I imagined. _Finally_, I thought. She noticed that I had stopped, because she looked up at me with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"What are you waiting for, Jacob?"

I obeyed by pushing her further onto the bed. My dreams becoming reality. I had saved myself for her and she had for me. I looked into her eyes, knowing I would and could never love another. She stared back at me. Her eyes the most intense I had ever seen them.

"Comfortable?" I asked. She nodded. I could hear her heartbeat pick up as I slide into her. It was so warm. It was like finishing a race. I had finally made to this glorious place.

I started slowly. Not yet knowing my limits. I knew I couldn't really hurt her but I was still concerned. I had always wanted to protect her. I balanced myself more by putting my hands on the pillow, next to her head. She ran her hands through my hair and on my neck.

We looked at each other often. I couldn't stop looking at her. I wanted to savor this moment forever. Sometimes, she would close her eyes and bit her bottom lip. I knew I was doing something right when she moaned.

I couldn't hold in the beast anymore. I increased the intensity. For so many years, I had been on high alert to hide my true feelings for her, to hide my true passion. Now, it felt different to let it all go. To live my fantasy. I wanted it more than anything though.

As I penetrated her deeper, both of our breathing picked up. Her face was beautiful, taking in all of my thrusts.

It was incredible! The feeling was like nothing I ever felt before. The passion that coursed through me was almost too much to handle. I felt myself shake slightly. I kissed her lips from time to time. Her moans were nonstop now and I knew she was almost there. That set me off.

"Jake! Jake!" she moaned as I forced myself into her harder. Our bodies becoming wetter and wetter.

"Aww, Nessie," I replied, kissing her neck. The bed started to rock. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall only intensified my thrusts. Her sexy legs wrapped around my waist. I grabbed one of them, pushing it even deeper. She screamed in satisfaction. I moaned as well.

I could feel my body shudder. I felt my pores opening up more. For a second, I thought I was phasing. I looked down at her face. Her forehead scrunched up in unbelievable pleasure. Her pale face was glistening. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her soft, brown eyes looked at me. They were filled with a longing I had never seen before. Her sharp, white teeth were bared and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Then back at me.

"Yes! Yes! Jacob!" she screamed. The bed rocking harder. I didn't care if we woke anyone up. This was the best feeling in the world. I felt my skin tingle. My pores widened more and the hairs stuck up on the back of my neck. I was there. At my climax. I could feel her body shake as well. We locked our eyes. We couldn't stop looking at each other. This moment was absolutely perfect. A low growl rumbled through my chest and I was finished.


End file.
